Golden Star
by celestial-fire-keys
Summary: Natsu has become the feared demon END, and has kept his golden star, Lucy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first attempt at posting or even writing a fanfic ever. It really sucks, I can tell because I suck at writing, but I've had this idea on my mind for a while, and I figured that if it was ever going to be read I might as well post it on here. I would really love some feedback on how to improve because I had a lot of ideas for fanfics but I would love to have the confidence to post more.**

 **Thank you guys, hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail it belongs to the talented Hiro Mashima. If I did happen to own Fairy Tail it wouldn't be as interesting and NaLu would have already been married with like ten kids.**

"-ucy." "-cy." Lucy stirred in her sleep at the faint sounds of her name being called. Why couldn't they just let her sleep in for once?

"Lucy, wake up!" Lucy groaned loudly alerting whoever it was that was calling her name, that she heard them. Did they really have to scream? She sat up rubbing her eyes, but stopped when she felt a sharp pain on her side causing her to gasp loudly.

"Easy there, don't hurt yourself," a deep voice said. she turned to see Gray squatting in front of her, clad in only his pants. He looked horrible, almost as if he just fought a fierce battle. She tried to sit up comfortably but gasped loudly when she felt the pain again. "Don't strain yourself, you really hurt yourself out there," Gray stated, a look of concern evident on his face.

She noticed Wendy with tears in her eyes as she kneeled in front of her. "Lucy-nee I'm so glad you're okay," she managed to say her voice quivering. Lucy smiled at the young girl, "Of course, I'm fine. But what happened?" The question caused Wendy to let out a loud gasp as her eyes widened.

"That bastard is what happened," she heard a gruff voice say, immediately recognizing it as Gajeel's. Then she finally took in her surroundings, as she looked around from where she was sitting. The brown stone walls and the bars that sealed them in the confined space. She noticed Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Happy and Carla all sitting around with solemn looks on their faces. She noticed across from them were more cells that carried her precious nakama.

"What happened, why are we in here," she asked frantically. Erza stepped up in front of her, "What do you last remember?" Lucy looked down at her hands, "We were fighting against Tartaros, and we finally had the upper hand, we defeated all the demons, and Natsu was fighting Mard Greer. I had managed to take the book and Natsu told me to run," she took in a deep breath before continuing, "I just remember an explosion and hitting my side on one of the rocks and that's it," she said before looking up at Erza.

Levy approached her slowly, tears streaming down her face, "Oh Lu-chan," she wailed before wrapping Lucy in a hug and began sobbing. Lucy looked at everyone confused, why did they all look so sad? Did Natsu, did he? The thought caused Lucy's heart to swell as tears started to form in her eyes. Did they really lose to Tartaros, and lost Natsu in the process? Soon she was hugging Levy back and sobbing into her shoulder as well. Their loud sobs could be heard echoing throughout the dungeon. Happy walked up to the two, tears streaming down his face as he squeezed in between the two girls and hugged Lucy. Gajeel immediately stiffened as he heard footsteps, thanks to his heightened hearing, "Surround Bunny Girl," he ordered. Lucy looked up confused as to what he meant when she heard the voice.

"Why is there so many tears, it's not like any of you guys actually died," the voice stated with a slight chuckle. Lucy's eyes widened at the familiar voice, but something was different about the voice. It's was deeper and it sounded more sinister. Lucy tried to look over the shoulders of everyone, but Levy pulled her down shaking her head. "Now don't tell me you're hiding my golden star from me," Natsu growled.

Lucy felt shivers run down her spine at the sound of his voice. He heard the opening of the bars before she heard his heavy footsteps nearing her. She could feel her heart beating faster with every step he took. She could see the fear in Levy's eyes as she stared at the backs of her nakama. She pulled her in for a hug to try and calm her down.

"What do you want," Gray demanded as his hands balled into fists ready to swing at Natsu, if he decided to get any closer. Gajeel also had his hands in fist and was in a fighting stance, most likely to protect Levy more than anything. Natsu grinned at the barricade they had formed around Lucy, "You know exactly why I'm here. I'm here for my golden star." Lucy shivered at the way he said golden star.

In the blink of an eye everyone that was barricading her were thrown across the cell into the wall. They all let out loud cries of pain as they fell to the ground. Lucy gasped and cried in horror as she saw Wendy and Levy knocked out. She tried to crawl to them but the sharp pain on her side made it almost impossible. "Where are you going," she heard Natsu say as he crouched down in front of her. Lucy looked up into his eyes hoping to see that he was playfulness in his eyes, but was only met with dark red eyes gazing down at her with a fierce look. She noticed the horns protruding from either side of his head and the red scales that rested on parts of his face. He was a bit buffer and obviously grew taller. He had on a black coat with the words E.N.D patched on.

Immediately upon seeing the patch on his coat she remembered the rest of what happened. The explosion happened and she was thrown across the field and thrown on her side against a rock. The book had fallen from her grasp and opened on the floor, which only meant one thing, Zeref's greatest demon would immediately take over. She saw a bright light surround Natsu before she fully passed out due to the pain.

"N-na-natsu," she stuttered as she looked into his eyes once more. He smiled wickedly, "I prefer E.N.D, but for you my star, I'll let you call me Natsu." Lucy shivered under his intense gaze and involuntarily scooted away from him, "Why are we all down here, aren't we your nakama," she asked him, trying not to show her fear of him.

"What do I need a bunch of Fairies for? I plan on getting rid of every single one of them, since they are of no use to me," he stated loudly. Lucy's eyes widened, "NO," she shouted. Natsu's glared at her the anger evident in his eyes, "And who are you to tell me E.N.D, Zeref's greatest demon, what to do," he shouted at her. Lucy wanted nothing more than to cower away from him, but she wasn't going to let this monster in front of her have the satisfaction.

Natsu stood up and turned to the two henchmen that were placed at the entrance of the cell, "Kill em' all," he stated with no emotion. Lucy gasped before shouting, "NO! I'll do anything, just don't kill them," she pleaded as tears started to roll down her face. Natsu halted in his steps before turning around with a smirk on his face, "Anything?" Lucy nodded slowly knowing that whatever his intentions were they weren't good. He walked up to her and grabbed her by the arm pulling her up harshly before taking her outside of the cell dragging her. Lucy let out cries of pain at his grip and the pain on her side.

She finally saw all the other cells that carried her nakama and saw that they were all crying. She was then thrown to the ground. Lucy let out yet another loud cry. Natsu kneeled down and crawled over her, "Would you let me ravish you in front of all your precious nakama, in order to spare their lives," he asked as he grinded his hips into hers, his arousal evident. Lucy let out a tear as he began kissing her neck down to her barely clothed chest. Lucy took one last glance around the dungeon, seeing her precious nakama all in bad shape, she couldn't bear to lose all of them, so she sacrificed herself knowing in the end that it was her fault that Natsu had become like this.


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright guys, here's the next chapter of Golden Star. To be quite honest I intended for this to be a one shot but I suddenly had ideas and decided to make it a story. I haven't really thought too far into the story, so I'm just winging it. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter and this story._

 _I can't tell you how happy I am that this story even got follows and reviews. I appreciate each and every one of you guys, you guys have even motivated me to continue writing and have given me confidence to post my work on here. Leave a review if you enjoyed it or feel I could improve on something. Thanks! :)_

 _Sorry it's short though, I'll try to make the next chapters longer. :)_

 _A/N; In this story, Natsu has become END, but I refer to him as Natsu when describing his actions and thoughts. It may be confusing, so if it is let me know and I'll gladly change it._

* * *

Everyone was in a state of shock at what they had just witnessed. Throughout the small dungeon, there were few that were sobbing, others were simply angered, and the rest were in denial. In the end, they all felt sympathy for their blonde celestial wizard, all of them feeling guilty for not being able to help her. They knew she did it for them, just like they know she wouldn't want them to dwell over her decision, but what they had just witnessed, it left them speechless.

The members of her team were impacted the most, they had partnered up countless times with the blonde. They all knew she was strong, but what she just had to do, it definitely made her stronger than any of them. Erza was clutching a sobbing Wendy to her chest, stroking her flowing blue hair, trying to ease her sobs. She was very young, she shouldn't have to witness something like that. Carla was stroking Wendy's back as well, with silent tears streaming down her face.

Gray was letting his anger out on the walls, feeling pathetic for not being able to help the girl he considered a sister. He should have been able to protect her, he should have. Juvia tried to comfort Gray, but she could barely control her sobs as well. Levy held Happy and Pantherlily in her arms as she probably sobbed the loudest, with Happy coming in a close second. Gajeel had her in his arms trying to soothe her, but witnessing your best friend get raped right in front of you, there's a long road to recovery to overcome that kind of trauma. Gajeel honestly felt bad and felt a few tears fall, but he knew he had to be strong for the girl in his arms.

 _They all watched as Natsu nipped at her skin, covering her in marks. His hands roaming all over her body before grabbing her bottom and grinding her into him. Lucy let out a whimper at his roughness, praying to Mavis that it was simply a nightmare. "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, you are all mine," he whispered in her ear before licking the outer shell of it. It caused a shiver to run down her spine, which Natsu took as a sign of pleasure, "See I knew you'd enjoy this."_

 _"LUCY! DON'T DO THIS," Gray shouted as he tried repeatedly to break the bars. Natsu turned and glared at Gray, "Her name is not to leave another man's mouth, unless it is mine," he scowled at the ice mage before throwing him against the wall with a simple flick of his wrist. Gray groaned in pain as Juvia tried to help him, "BASTARD! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO HER, SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS AND YOU KNOW THAT," Gray yelled once more, ignoring the pain. Gray could have sworn he saw his eyes widen and revert back to the old Natsu, but it only lasted a second before he turned and began shedding his clothes._

 _"You have angered me, and because of that I will have to let it out on her," he told Gray, a sinister smile on his face. He pulled down the remaining of Lucy's bottoms, before ramming in to her without any warning. "AHHHH!" Lucy's loud cry filled the dungeon, causing everyone to begin crying. They watched as he thrust into her repeatedly, with no mercy, ignoring her cries of pain. Gray didn't realize he was crying, this scene was too much to bear. Erza immediately covered Wendy's eyes and turned her own head away from the scene in front of her._

 _"LUSHIII! STOP DOING THAT TO LUSHII, YOU'RE HURTING HER NATSU, YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER HURT HER," Happy wailed as he watched his own father hurt the one person he claimed to care about. He told him countless times that he would kill whoever hurt Lucy. Natsu simply ignored everyone's cries as he continued his ministrations on the blonde, whose cries were getting louder and louder. Blood was on the floor, on his member and all over Lucy's thighs, all signs of the fact that he took her innocence._

 _Once he had reached his climax, he pulled out and spilled his seed all over the floor. He smirked in satisfaction at the marks he had left all over body. He grabbed his jacket and draped it over her body, before pulling on the remaining of his clothes. He simply grinned at all his prisoners before ordering a guard to put Lucy in her new cell. "Hope you guys enjoyed the show," he told them before walking out of the dungeon._

Lucy woke up completely sore, pain shot throughout her whole body with every move she would make. She looked at her surroundings and found that she was in a small room, her friends nowhere in sight. She noticed she had been washed up and was wearing a plain white dress, her hair was let down as it cascaded down her shoulders. The sound of a door slamming open caused her to whip her head towards the door located across from her. "Ah, you're awake," the dark-haired man said with an annoyed tone. Her eyes widened, "No, you should be dead," she said her voice filled with disbelief.

"Fortunately, I'm not, although I can't say the same for you," he sneered at her. She couldn't believe it, Mard Greer should have died, how was he here? "And since I'm alive, I managed to resurrect my fellow demons, therefore we now rule all of Earthland." Lucy gasped at the sudden information, does that mean that magic really is no more? "I don't understand why END-sama would need a pathetic fairy like you around, he has Sayla after all."

"What do you mean," she asked quietly. He smirked at her, "Well it's only natural that END-sama have a queen and Sayla is fit for the role," he told her, "although he is probably keeping you around as toy to play with when he's bored, but rest assured I'll convince him to get rid of you and the rest of you fairies'." With that he turned and walked out of the room, leaving Lucy alone with her thoughts.

Natsu was in his bedroom dressing himself for dinner when he heard a knock on his door, "Come in," he called out. Once he turned towards the guest he noticed it was Mard Greer, he smiled, "How is she," he asked as he began putting on his shoes. "She is awake," he informed him. Natsu grinned, "Good, make sure she's down for dinner," he told him as he grabbed his black coat and began heading towards the dining room. Mard followed behind him, "END-sama, is there really a need for her to be here? I can understand the use of her as a toy, but I can assure you Sayla is much better, and those fairies' should be dead," he told him. Natsu stopped in his tracks before turning towards Mard, anger evident in his red eyes, "Are you questioning my decisions?" Mard shrunk down, "No sir, I would never."

Natsu smirked, "Good. As for my golden star, she is here because I want her here, she really is a good fuck." Mard nodded, "And what of Sayla? I thought we were discussing the possibility of her becoming your queen." Natsu let out an annoyed sigh, "Sayla is of no interest to me, but I am thinking of making her my queen, she seems to be a good candidate." Mard smiled slightly, "She is, and I'm sure over time you would find an interest in her, like she has for you." Natsu simply rolled his eyes before walking into the dining room. Mard smirked to himself, "One step closer to getting rid of those fairies'."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys, sorry for the late update and yet another short chapter, but at last it's here. i am hoping to have the next chapter be longer, but we'll see. I have had this other story idea in my mind for the last two days and I'm thinking of uploading it, which is probably a bad idea considering I can barely update these stories as it is. This story I'm leaning towards making it 5 - 6 chapters, depending on if I get inspired to add more._

 _Anyways hope you guys enjoy and be sure to leave a review!_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, the talented Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Lucy sat up against the wall on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest, as she let a few tears fall. Her legs were sore and she couldn't stop shaking at the memories of what had occurred earlier in the dungeon. As much as it pained her, she would much rather take it and bear it than have it inflicted on her precious nakama. She let out a small whimper as a small pain that spread through her legs as she tried to move them. A knock on the door startled her causing her to jump a little, which in turn caused her to let out another whimper of pain. She looked at the intruder to see it was none other than Natsu, or should she call him END now?

"Ah, it seems you are still in pain," he said as he approached her. Lucy looked at the sheets on her bed, trying to avoid eye contact with him. It didn't go unnoticed by Natsu and to be completely honest, it upset him, but he decided to let it slide this one time. "How do you enjoy your new room, of course it's not as lavish as your old room, but it's better than being in that dungeon, right?" Lucy's hands balled into fists, "I would have much rather stayed in that dungeon with my family," she muttered.

"I could gladly arrange for that, but I am a selfish demon, and I want you near so that's how it's going to be," he stated, "besides you're mine." Lucy finally looked up at him, she looked into his eyes in hopes of finding some sign of Natsu, he seemed to notice and looked away but Lucy managed to catch the small flicker of green. "Mard already told me that you're to be married off, so why keep me around," she asked quietly. Natsu scoffed, "Of course he did." Lucy looked down once again, "He's already established his disgust for me, so why not just get rid of me? I'm nothing but a thing to you, and as far as I know, Sayla seems to be a much better person than me," she told him.

Natsu leaned forward as lifted his hand towards her face before cupping it in his hand, "Nobody can compare to you, Luce," he stated before pulling her towards him and capturing her lips with his. Lucy let out a small gasp of surprise which Natsu took as an opportunity to plunge his tongue past her lips, tasting every inch of her. Lucy had resisted at first but soon gave in, especially at the mention of his nickname for her. She lifted her hands, one ran through his soft pink locks as the other wrapped around his neck. He released her lips and started placing kisses down her throat being much gentler than before.

"Natsu," Lucy moaned as he pulled her closer, so she was straddling him. He abruptly stopped at the mention of his former name. He pushed her off of him and stood up quickly before exiting her room, leaving behind a confused Lucy. He strode down the halls of his palace and entered his room. Upon entering he noticed a black hair demon splayed across his bed, laying rather seductively. "End-sama, I have been waiting for you," she said in a soft voice. He entered his bathroom without another glance at the demon, and stared at himself in the mirror.

He honestly didn't know what was wrong with him. He had her in his arms and for some reason he wanted to make up for the way he treated her. He was being gentle and that's not what he does, ever. He splashed his face hoping it would clear his head, and she called him Natsu, it honestly angered the demon in him, but he couldn't find it in himself to punish her for it. He shook his head before heading towards the bathroom door. He might as well indulge in the girl whom clearly wanted him, as END. He was about to open the door, when he saw a flash of blonde hair in his mind. He groaned hating the effect she had on him.

Opening the door of the bathroom he noticed Sayla had sat up, "End-sama is everything okay," she asked concern evident in her voice. "Yes, now get out of my room," he told her as he laid himself down on his bed. Ignoring his demand she slowly crawled to him and sat on him, straddling him. "Why don't I make you forget that blonde slut and show you how a real demon can pleasure you," she whispered seductively as she ran her hands down his chest and rubbed her hips against him, moaning at the friction it created. Natsu gripped her hips and flipped her over causing her to smirk. Natsu leaned down against her ear before whispering, "I don't need a demon slut like you to pleasure me." He got off of her before pulling her off his bed and throwing her out of his room, "If I tell you to leave, YOU LEAVE," he shouted before slamming the door shut.

Sayla laid on the floor in complete shock at what just happened. A look of anger crossed her face as she slowly got up from the floor. "It seems you have failed," she heard a voice say. She turned to see Mard Greer leaning against a pillar, narrowing her eyes at him, "You told me he would be happy to see me," she reminded him. "I hoped he would, but it seems the fairy is starting to affect him much sooner than I had anticipated," he admitted. Sayla narrowed her eyes at him, "So what do we do about it?" Mard smirked, "Well we simply get rid of the fairy." Sayla let out an annoyed sigh, "Easier said than done." Mard Greer nodded as he walked up to her, "I have confidence in your ability to make him want you. You simply have to try a bit harder." Sayla nodded, "Of course, we are destined to be together after all, it's written in Zeref's books," she stated before sauntering away.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys, here's another chapter of Golden Star. It's weird, I feel like I write a lot then when I upload I see that it's hardly anything. Sorry for making such short chapters guys. I feel like I should really start planning out my chapters so that they can be enjoyable instead of just writing whatever comes to my head when I start to write. I had said before that this was going to be a couple chapters but I'm hoping it'll be longer, assuming you guys want it to be longer._**

 ** _I hope you guys enjoy this chapter though! And please be sure to leave a review, it really motivates me and it lets me know you guys are actually enjoying it, and I'm not just making a fool of myself._**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, they all belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Gray slammed his fist on the metal bar for the millionth time since Lucy had been taken away. He was desperate to get out of there and give Natsu a piece of his mind. "Gray, there's no use, just stop already," Erza scolded as she put a hand on his shoulder. "I just can't sit here and do nothing, that bastard took Lucy, after what he did in front of us, think of the things he could be doing to her right now," he shouted in anger before slamming his fist a final time on the metal bar.

"Gray, we all want to get out of here as well, but wasting our energy isn't going to get us anywhere either," Mira said with a small sniffle from across the dungeon. Erza nodded in agreement, "The best thing we can do know is wait and form a plan." Gray was about to retort but simply nodded his head and slumped down onto the ground.

"How are we going to form a plan," Lisanna asked quietly. Mira pulled her sister into another tight embrace knowing how affected she was seeing her childhood friend in such a state. "Well, we have to investigate the best we can," she explained, "we'll pay attention to their routine and then when it's the right time we'll strike." Everyone in the dungeon seemed to agree with the plan and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Lucy slowly awoke from her sleep, expecting to be alone but was surprised to see a pink-haired man sitting at the corner of her room watching her intently. Lucy gasped at the look in his eyes, he was clearly here for a reason. Lucy slowly sat up, "Good morning," she greeted. The pink haired demon simply stared at her before rising from his seat and walking towards her. Lucy could see that he was bothered by something. Even though he was the feared demon END, he still had Natsu in him and she could read Natsu like a book.

"What's wrong," she asked as she slowly lifted her hand and touched his face. He stiffened at the contact but slowly gave in as he leaned in to her touch. Lucy let out a small smile at the action, "You know you can tell me, Na-," she started but didn't want to anger him even more, "END." He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down before hovering over her.

"I don't like the way you're making me feel," he admitted as he ran his hand up her leg and under her dress. Lucy sucked in a breath, "W-what do you mean?" He leaned in placed his lips on her neck, nipping and sucking on her tender flesh, "You make me feel weak, not like the demon I'm supposed to be," he told her before he continued his path down to her breasts.

Lucy involuntarily threaded her hands through his hair, carefully caressing the protruding horns on his head. Natsu shuddered at the touch, pleasure running through his body. He growled lightly before gripping her hips and pulling him to her. "You're mine," he whispered huskily before capturing her lips.

Lucy gave in to the kiss with equal force as she grinded her hips into his causing her to let out a small moan at the friction it created. Natsu groaned at the feeling and began trailing down her neck once again making sure to leave more marks, "Say it," he whispered. Lucy threw her head back allowing him more access, "Say what," she asked breathlessly.

Natsu bit her causing her to let out another moan, "Say you're mine." Lucy looked into his eyes, "Wake up." Natsu looked down at her in confusion, "Wha," he asked. Lucy used her strength to roll him over so that she was straddling him, "Wake up!"

* * *

Natsu gasped as he sat up in his bed, Mard Greer was on his side a worried expression on his face. "END-sama, are you alright, you were thrashing around in your sleep," he explained. He sighed as he ran a hand through his pink locks, "I'm fine." Mard Greer nodded, "Very well sir, I'll be taking my leave then," he said as he bowed down before walking out of the room. Natsu groaned as he recalled his dream, it was so real. He quickly threw off the covers and quickly entered the shower in order to take of some matters.

After exiting the shower with a towel wrapped around he entered his room to find Sayla sitting on his bed, again. He sighed as he approached his wardrobe, "What do you want Sayla," he asked clearly annoyed.

Sayla slowly approached him wrapping her arms around him, pressing her breasts against his back. "Well Mard told me you had a rough night, and I figured I could make your morning better," she whispered as she planted a kiss on his back. Natsu tensed before turning around and wrapped his arm around her waist. Sayla smirked, "I can satisfy all your needs." Natsu walked her back towards his bed and pushed her down on it before hovering over her.

He began kissing down her neck, similar to how he did in his dream with Lucy. She ran her hands down his chest before grabbing his towel and tearing it from him. She looked at her demon king, "It's about time you gave in, we are destined to be together," she told him. The sound of a door being interrupted their intimate acts, they both turned to see a shocked Lucy, "I uh, they told me you wanted to see me," she stated, "but I can see you're busy, sorry for interrupting," she said before turning around quickly and running out the room.

Sayla smirked before grabbing END's face and pulling him back down to her, "Don't worry about her," she said as she leaned in. The great demon pulled away and stood up quickly wrapping the towel back around his waist, "Get out," he told her. "Wha- what are you saying, we were doing just fine," she told him. He gripped her arm and pulled her up throwing her out once again.

* * *

Lucy was in her room curled up on her bed after witnessing Natsu and Sayla. She sighed knowing she shouldn't be affected, especially after what Natsu did to her, but her feelings for him were much stronger than she thought. She wiped away a tear that had managed to fall, feeling stupid for letting Natsu's words get to her. She figured Mard would send her to see such a thing as a message that Natsu would eventually leave her.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Lucy had just finished pulling on the plain black dress that was left for her when the door opened. She looked up to see Mard Greer, leaning against the door frame. She looked at him, "Can I help you," she asked curiously. Mard smiled at her, but she it looked very sinister to her, "END-sama is asking for you," he explained._

 _"Why me," she asked a bit reluctant to accept. Mard dropped his smile, "Are you refusing the great demon lord's orders? If that's the case then I will make sure all your little friends are gone." Lucy's eyes widened at his threat, "Please don't!" Mard sneered at her, "Then you better listen to me, you are at our mercy now, remember that," he warned before grabbing her arm and pulling her in the direction of END's room. She was dragged to a grand door with many flames decorating it, she smiled a bit noticing it resembled Natsu so much. "Go on," Mard said as he gestured at the door._

 _Lucy sighed before opening the door and walking in, but what she was made her freeze in her tracks. A small gasp escaping her mouth. There in front of her, was a naked Natsu on top of Sayla, clearly they were about to do something, when they turned to her. Hey eyes widened, "I uh, they told me you wanted to see me," she started feeling her voice waver a bit, "but I can see you're busy, sorry for interrupting," she said as she ran out of the room quickly. She noticed Mard had a smirk on his face, but she ignored it at she entered her chamber and threw herself on her bed._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, another chapter. This one is a bit longer than the others, but not by much. I hope you guys enjoy and be sure to leave a review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

It had been a few days since Lucy had walked in on Natsu and Sayla, and she was tired of sulking around about it. She should have figured that Natsu wouldn't find a need for her anymore, but she still had a small ounce of hope that Natsu was still in there. She's been trying to think of a way to save her nakama. She hasn't stopped worrying about them since she was taken, and she really wanted nothing more than for them to be safe.

Lucy stood from her bed and approached the door, it was late at night but she felt this was her only chance. She knew there was a guard outside her door, but she felt like she could take him. Slowly opening the door she noticed the guard slumped on the floor snoring lightly. She rolled her eyes, knowing he would be dead if Natsu knew of this.

She slowly walked around him and headed down the corridor that Mard had lead her down a few days earlier. She walked past Natsu's room trying to be very quiet, hoping his sensitive ears or smell would know she was out and about.

After minutes of wandering around she finally found a door that looked like a cellar. Opening it slowly she walked down the stairs trying not to make a lot of noise. Reaching the bottom she gasped at the sight of her guild members looking defeated. She walked down the dungeon and tried to stop the tears from coming.

"Bunny girl," she heard a gruff voice say. She turned to her right saw red eyes staring at her. "Gajeel," she whispered as she approached the cell. Gajeel smirked, "Didn't think I'd be seeing you around," he admitted. Lucy looked down, "I didn't think I'd be seeing any of you guys either."

"What are you doing here, that no good demon must be looking for you," he told her. Lucy shook her head, "I'm sure he's busy with someone else right now," she admitted. Gajeel raised a brow at her but didn't push her to say anything else.

"How are you guys doing?" Gajeel shrugged, "We're doing the best we can under these circumstances." Lucy nodded, "Well I'm trying my best, but I honestly don't know how to deal with a bipolar demon."

Gajeel sighed, "Well there might be a way to get us out of here." Lucy perked up, "Really! How?" Gajeel frowned, "I don't know if you'd be willing to do it though, especially after what he, you know did to you," he admitted. Lucy's eyes widened, "I have to be with him?"

"Kinda, I overheard the guards talking about a demon ceremony and how it's when the great demon king chooses his queen," he explained. Lucy nodded, "Okay, so what do I have to do?" Gajeel chuckled lightly, "I thought you were smart bunny girl." Lucy frowned at his statement but urged him to continue.

"Well I haven't told anyone else this information, but I guess the only way to freedom is if you become his queen." Lucy shook her head, "Yeah well I doubt he'll choose me, apparently he and Sayla are the destined king and queens of demons,' she told him. Gajeel was about to speak but stopped, Lucy noticed his eyes widen, "What happe-," she started but Gajeel cut her off. "They're coming, you need to hide," he told her before returning to his corner of the cell. Lucy looked around the room and settled for behind a barrel.

"Can you explain to me why my toy is missing and why you aren't keeping guard of these fairies' like you're supposed to," the pink haired demon asked the two guard angrily as they entered the dungeon. Lucy covered her mouth and closed her eyes hoping he wouldn't find her.

"I had to use the restroom," the guard that was in charge of the dungeon said. As soon as he finished his sentence he was thrown across the dungeon, waking everyone up. "What's going on," Gray asked annoyed.

"Have you seen my toy," he asked angrily as he leaned towards him. Gray tsked, "She should be here with us, not with some monster like you." Natsu chuckled, "Why would you want her to be here rotting away with you guys, when she could be sleeping comfortably with me." Gray glared at him, "When I get out of here, you're as good a dead."

"Oh I'm so scared," Natsu said sarcastically before looking around the room. "Now Lucy, I know you're in here, I can smell you." Lucy held her breath as he stood in front of the barrel briefly before turning away. She let out a sigh of relief, but was soon grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground.

Lucy let out a cry as her arm hit the ground, everyone in the dungeon seemed to become fully awake. "Now care to explain why you're down here," the demon asked as he knelt in front of her, "or did you want to give them another show?" Lucy glanced at her nakama and locked eyes with Gajeel, she just need to play along, she needs him to make her his queen.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "As tempting as that sounds, I would much rather do that in the privacy of your bedroom," she whispered in his ear, causing him to stiffen. Lucy winked at her nakama who had confused and shocked faces. Natsu smirked to himself, "I knew you'd come around," he said before lifting her and leading her out of the dungeon.

"What the fuck was that," Gray yelled as soon as they left the dungeon. Erza nodded, "I agree, what is Lucy up to." Gajeel sighed as he stood up, "I managed to talk to her before he came," he admitted. Levy hit his arm, "And you didn't tell me!" Gajeel patter her head, "That's beside the point Shrimp, but we managed to come up with a plan, well more like my plan," he boasted. They all waited for him to tell them his plan.

"She basically has to become a demon queen, and in order for that to be done she needs to marry him," he told them. "WHAT! You want her to play lovers with that asshole," Gray shouted clearly upset with the idea. "It's not a bad idea, and by the looks of it Lucy seems to be fine with the idea," Mira said from across the dungeon. Gray shook his head, "No, that's just stupid, why would she want to put herself in more danger!"

"I have hope that Lucy-san will bring Natsu-san back to normal," Wendy told him. Erza nodded in agreement, "Even if Natsu isn't himself, it's evident that Lucy is special to him and I also believe Lucy will be able to bring him back to us." Gray shook his head, "I don't care what you guys think, I will never forgive him for doing that to Lucy and I meant what I said when I told him I'd kill him," he told them.

Lucy was thrown gently on the bed as Natsu attached his lips to her neck, "I thought you'd be mad at me," he told her as his hands ran up her legs. Lucy couldn't help but moan at the feel of his lips on her neck, she threaded her fingers in his head pulling him closer. "I am mad though," she admitted breathlessly. Natsu stopped kissing her neck and looked at her, "You are?"

Lucy blushed at his intense gaze, she found it odd that he would even care, he was someone else completely when in the dungeon but when it was just the two of them he treated her well. "Well I mean I'm sure you'd be mad if I was making out with Mard Greer," she told him. At the thought of her being with another guy he tightened his hold on her bringing her closer, "You're mine," he growled possessively.

Lucy felt her heart flutter at his words, her hope increasing that maybe Natsu really was in there and just needed to bring him out. She stared in his red eyes, hoping to find some sort of sign that he really was there, but when she noticed them flicker from red to green, she knew she had a chance. Running a hand down his face she smiled, "I like you best when you're like this," she admitted.

"Like what," he asked confused. Lucy giggled lightly, "Gentle, caring, loving." At hearing her giggle he couldn't help but feel his heart swell, even if it was only for a moment. Upon hearing the words that she had described him as, he couldn't help but feel happy. There was something about her that drew him to her, almost like he needed her. "I know the real you is in there somewhere," she told him, "I'll bring it out of you, I promise and a celestial wizard never breaks their promises," she told him. The pink haired demon nodded and crashed his lips against hers.

He needed her now, he couldn't hold back any longer. "I'm making you mine," he told her as he threw off his vest and began trailing his hands down the curves of her body. Lucy gasped as she felt his hot hands roam all over her body, making her moan loudly. Natsu grinned as he began kissing and suckling her neck making sure he left marks all over her body. Lucy was a bit conflicted about how she was feeling knowing this same man had raped her not too long ago, but was making her a whimpering mess.

Outside of the bedroom stood an angered Mard Greer. He needed to figure out a way to get rid of the stupid fairy, and make sure he claims Sayla as his queen. After all it's written in the books, he would make sure of it. If needed, he would call on the creator himself to bring END to his senses. He stalked down the hallway and into the main room to find the rest of the demons lounging around. He cleared his throat loudly gathering the attention of all the demons. They all looked up at him confused, "What's wrong Mard," Jackal asked. "We need to make sure that END-sama claims Sayla as his queen," he told them.

Kyouka raised a brow, "I thought he already chose her?" Mard sighed, "Apparently our king is having second thoughts. He's choosing the blonde fairy." Jackal laughed out loud, "Sayla is losing to the blonde bimbo!" Sayla glared at him from her seat, "I am much better than that dumb blonde, let him have his fun with her, he'll come to realize that she won't be enough for him, who better to handle a demon, than a demon."

Mard nodded, "Agreed, but you need to be with him at all times starting tomorrow, the ceremony is in three days." Sayla nodded in understanding. Mard looked at the rest of the demons, "I need you to help me keep the blonde away, have your way with her, threaten her or something, just make sure she isn't with him on the day of the ceremony," he ordered before storming out of the room.

"Man Mard is really bothered by this," Jackal stated. Kyouka sighed, "You know him, he thinks he's like second in charge." Ezel smirked, "I wouldn't mind playing with the blondie." Jackal stood from his seat, "Hey I call her, I'm sure I can please her far better than our demon lord." Sayla rolled her eyes at the two, "Kyouka is there a reason END doesn't want me?" Kyouka frowned, "Something is clearly wrong with him, you're..perfect." Jackal snorted, "Only to you, cause you're like in love with her." Kyouka stuttered, "T-that's not true!" "We'll leave you two alone, it seems like you guys need the privacy," Ezel said as he walked out with the rest of the demons.


	6. Author's Note

**Hey guys, it's been awhile hasn't it?**

 **It's been about 6 months since I last posted, I believe? I'm not going to lie I hit a bit of a writer's block for Golden Star. I think I originally wanted it to be a one shot and then I had a few ideas going but I never actually sat down and elaborate on them. Looking back at the story I do see a lot of areas that I can improve on, starting with this storyline. I do plan on rewriting all the chapters, because honestly I feel like it has a lot of gaps and it could be better if those gaps were filled and I feel like I need to improve as a writer as well, I don't think I'm any good but with the many followers and favorites this story has gotten I feel a bit better about myself as a writer.**

 **Another reason I wasn't taking the time to work on this story was because I was in the process of job interviews and getting a job, which lasted about a month and a half before I quit to work at another place, (oops?). Now that I have a somewhat steady schedule, I do plan on working on Golden Star a bit more and making a story worth reading. I feel bad for leaving you guys without any kind of news or update for so long, because I know how it feels and I hate it.**

 **So hope you forgive me, but I do have a one shot that I am working on so that'll be up hopefully on Monday. I'm also hoping to have a schedule on when I update, but I do plan on working on Golden Star until I have about 5 chapters already written before I start posting this story again. So hopefully by the middle of February I'll have the new and improved version up by then.**

 **I thank you guys for understanding and still sticking by this story, unless you were too lazy to unfollow like I am sometimes. And I do appreciated EACH and EVERY single favorite and follow, it means the world to me.**

 **-Nena**


End file.
